


Old Gum

by Hambone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: He was going to have Jaden sued one of these days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~!

    “Stop it,” hissed Chazz, slapping Jaden’s hand away for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes. They’d barely begun class and already Jaden was on the warpath. 

    “Stop what?” 

    Jaden’s smile was so wide and so knowingly awful that Chazz almost smacked him across the face, except that would have done nothing but draw the attention of everyone, Crowler included, exactly the opposite of what he wanted at the moment. Without dignifying Jaden’s idiocy with a response, Chazz turned back to the front of the lecture hall and tried to pick up on the notes he’d missed during their brief altercation, wheezing out a sigh hard enough to visibly deflate him. He was just getting the gist of what Crowler was talking about when he felt a tickle on his upper thigh, again. 

    “Jaden,” he snapped, reaching to grab his fingers.

    “What was that? Do you know the answer, mister Princeton?”

    Crowler was looking at him with pride and adoration and Chazz just sat there, lips flapping. Jaden snickered. 

    “Yes! Yeah.”

    He made to stand and respond, but Jaden’s wicked hand had other plans; he grabbed Chazz’s crotch. Chazz jumped, gasped loudly, and coughed to cover it. Crowler and everyone else in the room had their eyes on him now. There wasn’t anyone sitting directly to Chazz’s side and they were at the back of the room, so no one had a clear view of what was happening, but it didn’t take a genius to figure it out given their past rap, and boy were none of these kids geniuses. If Jaden kept this up he was going to have some very embarrassing explaining to do. Failing pathetically at stifling a blush, Chazz cleared his throat and shifted, trying to dislodge Jaden’s hand without reaching under the table and looking more suspicious than he already did. Crowler tilted his head. 

    “Yes, mister Princeton?”

    Chazz cleared his throat again. Jaden traced his thumb along the curve of his slacks, finding the outline of his dick. 

    “The answer is, uh-“

    Crowler sniffed, clearly not wanting to call out one of his own so openly but struggling with annoyance nonetheless. 

    “Please stand up, Chazz, we can’t hear you.”

    Steeling himself to speak, Chazz gripped the edge of the desk.

    “No.”

    “No?”

    The collective shock of the room was palpable. Crowler looked positively baulked. Keeping his neck straight, Chazz continued,

    “I sprained my ankle.”

    “Oh. Oh!”

    Crowler’s frown instantly morphed into a lighter, more genuine one. 

    “My dear, how did this happen?”

    His eyes shifted to Jaden with an accusatory squint that was likely well warranted – Chazz had only started falling into stupid accidents once he started hanging out with a stupid crowd. Typical Slifer scum, bringing everyone down with them. Jaden, disaffected as usual, grinned cheekily at their teacher and gave him a rather rude wink. To be fair, he was the one keeping Chazz in his seat, lie or not. Chazz wanted to strangle him. 

    On the outside, Chazz simply shrugged it off. 

    “Doesn’t matter.”

    “Well,” said Crowler, unsatisfied as a gossip but sated as an instructor, “next time let me know sooner.”

    Then he launched back into his lecture, apparently forgetting he’d asked a question and leaving Chazz once again at the mercy of his incredibly terrible boyfriend and his stupid talented hands. Just to let him know he’d done a good job lying, or perhaps simply as a reward for not turning Jaden in, despite it really being his own shame and less Jaden’s wellbeing that caused such an outcome, Jaden soothed his fingers around the shape of Chazz’s cock, shifting a little closer in his seat so as to have better reach. He cupped his hand snugly around Chazz’s crotch, fingers down around the swell of his head and balls with the heel of his palm grinding the base of his shaft. He knew exactly what he was doing and in the span of a few short seconds he had reattained any control lost when Crowler interrupted.

    “Jaden,” whispered Chazz, no longer trying to pry him off but giving him a look that spelled blood in the water, “I’m going to kill you.”

    Jaden laughed quietly, squeezing him between slow strokes of his palm. 

    “I mean it,” Chazz gripped the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles went white, “and then I’m gonna sue your dead body!”

    “For what, being awesome at handies?”

    “For se-sex-school place harassment!”

    Jaden snickered loudly enough to earn him a glare from Crowler.

    “How are you going to rat on me when you can’t even say sex?”

    Chazz’s face pinched. 

    “Intercourse isn’t something to be joked about freely!”

    “I’m not joking, I’m serious!”

    “They’ll know what I mean!”

    Scooting in close, Jaden leaned over till his breath warmed Chazz’s ear. 

    “C’mon, just say it,” he cooed, “sex.”

    “No!” Jaden’s hand soothed down the stripe of his zipper, threatening to expose him right there in the classroom. Chazz stiffened noticeably, in more ways than one. 

    “Sex.”

    “Cut it out, slacker!” It was shrill enough to be a squeal. Jaden was elated.

    “Se~ex!”

    “Is there a problem, Mister Yuki?”

    Crowler was practically steaming. Chazz whipped his head around to face the front of the room so hard he nearly fell out of his chair, gasping, but Jaden just leaned back in his seat with his unoccupied arm behind his head nonchalantly. 

    “I don’t think so, teach.”

    Grimacing, Crowler pinched the bridge of his nose. 

    “Stop bothering Chazz, Jaden, it’s bad enough putting up with interruptions when it’s just you.”

    Jaden feigned shock. Turning to Chazz, and, out of the sight of everyone else, giving his dick a long, luxuriating roll in his palm, Jaden blinked his eyes innocently.

    “Am I bothering you, Chazz?”

    Chazz wanted to scream, yes, yes you are, buttbrain, or stand up and yell about how Jaden was currently thumbing the button of his pants open, but the fact was he was hard as a rock and it felt so good and there were real, hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and if everyone kept looking at him like that they were going to spill over and-!

    “Can you guys just tone it down for one second? Some of us actually need to pass this class!”

    Syrus was sitting a row down, due to having been here far before Jaden and therefore ending up boxed in before he could sit with his best friend, and had been clearly miffed all period that Chazz and Jaden had just happened to come in together and then just happened to sit next to one another. It was unlikely he had any idea what was actually occurring between them at the moment, but his jealously knew no bounds, and the repeated reminder of the fact that Jaden was there annoying Chazz and not him was clearly unappreciated. 

    Jaden actually looked a little apologetic, holding up his palm in defeat. 

    “Geeze, sorry, Sy.”

    “Yeah, well,” and Syrus turned away, grumbling. Crowler puffed out a long and dramatic sigh. 

    “If you’re all done with your little domestic dispute, can we please get back to learning!”

    “If you insist,” said Jaden, leaning back in his chair and unzipping Chazz’s pants in one movement. Chazz hunched over to hide his shudder and that was apparently enough, Crowler once again turning his back to them as he continued to write on the blackboard. 

    He didn’t try to yell slash stage whisper his rage at Jaden anymore, because he wasn’t even angry at this point; mortified, yes, but angry, not really. It was hard to be mad when Jaden’s hand felt amazing and he was massaging the tip of his cock right through his trunks, smearing the precum across the rest of the fabric to make it cling wetly to his straining dick. He could see Jaden smiling in his peripheral vision and it made his blood run so hot he had to squeeze his eyes shut just to keep from losing control of himself. 

    It was hard enough already. Using the desk for leverage so as not to make too much noise, Chazz lifted his hips into the touch, pressing against Jaden’s hand. 

    “Yeah,” Jaden breathed, or maybe he’d imagined it. Either way he felt his face burning and hoped to any god listening that Crowler wasn’t keeping an eye on them, let alone the rest of kids in the class. Just because they were a little apart from the crowd didn’t mean they were secluded. He tried to regulate his breathing to small, shaky gasps and humped at Jaden’s hand with a disgraceful fervor. This time he was rewarded by Jaden keeping his mouth shut and not simply letting Chazz go at him but working along with his erratic movements, sliding his rough fingers down lower, caressing his balls and then, without warning, dipping down to tap against his asshole. 

    Chazz jumped, hissed, didn’t dare to look around in case he had been seen because there was no way he could stop now. Jaden kept palming his cockhead, just his middle and index fingers reaching far enough to press the fabric over his ass, barely, just barely straining it against the puckered muscle, and Chazz’s orgasm hit in as jarring and unexpected a manner as the rest of this has been. His knees automatically squeezed together, trapping Jaden’s hand between his thighs and continuing bucking his hips in tiny, cramped motions, biting his lip raw as he spurted into his underwear. Jaden squeezed and rubbed and tickled him through it the whole way, calm and controlled, the only thing he ever exerted even the remotest amount of discipline for, and by the time he was done Chazz felt needles and pins in his fingers from how tightly he’d been holding the desk.   
His ears were ringing, face hot and prickly. Judging by how his nose was running he had probably failed to hold back his tears, but it was hard to feel anything right now but the afterglow. 

    “Jaden. Hey, Jay, did you get any notes this time or am going to have to share again?”

    “Oh come on, Sy, I always return ‘em!”

    “Yeah, with dicks drawn all over them!”

    He didn’t need to get up for this. He felt Jaden, in a rather uncharacteristically kind way, zip up his pants for him as he continued to prattle on about dick pictures with Syrus. 

    “I’m just improving the atmosphere!”

    “Of what, the notes?”

    “Well, duh Sy.”

    “Chazz, does he ever- hey are you crying?”

    Snapping his head up, Chazz, face red and wet, sneered, “No! Idiot.”

    “Really, cuz it looks like-“

    “Who cares what it looks like to you, Slifer slacker! I don’t have to explain anything!” 

    As he spoke he stood, collecting his things with a quick sweep of the desk into his bag, and started inching behind Jaden’s chair to get to the door. 

    “Well okay,” said Syrus, who did not care, but Chazz kept talking.

    “You two are too nosy and annoying for your own good and I don’t even know why I hang out with you freaks, really, and you’re keeping me from studying now – Jaden, scoot in! – so I’m just leaving, don’t bother me anymore, okay?”

    With that verbal vomit out of the way he bolted. Jaden stared after him with an unabashed smirk. 

    “Jay,” said Syrus, knowing he was going to regret asking, “What did you do to him now?”

    Jaden smiled wolfishly at Syrus.

    “Well…”

    Syrus never sat in that chair again.


End file.
